Micron-sized boron carbide particles have been produced by solid phase synthesis using B2O3 and carbon as the starting reactant materials.
Boron carbide particles have also been produced by vapor phase synthesis using BCl3 and CH4 gaseous reactants as the starting materials. Although such vapor phase synthesis is capable of producing B4C nanoparticles, the process is relatively expensive.